This disclosure relates to a latching mechanism for the purpose of securing a lid to a container base and has specific but not limited application to a sliding latch usable with sterilization containers for such things as medical instrumentation.
Most latch mechanisms for sterilization containers and instrument containers are of metallic manufacture and generally of an over center type of operation. Some latches have sharpened edges which can cause tearing of a sterile barrier or a gloved hand and are not easily opened in medical situations where many times time is critical. In this disclosure a slide latch is provided. The latch includes a guide part which is secured to the lid of the container and an interfitting slide part which moves relative to the guide part. The slide part of the latch mechanism includes a lip which when the slide part is retracted fits over the container base serving to secure the lid to the base. The guide and slide parts of the latch mechanism are preferably formed of an injection molded plastic. The latch assembly may be of a specific color so as to identify the type of instrumentation or purpose of the container. Also, the latch mechanism can be easily and simply secured to the lid of the container by a snap fit interconnect.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.